My endless love story
by Bowsbeforebros23
Summary: Bella swan goes to first grade and falls head over heels for Edward Cullen. They go grade though grade together. This is there story.


. Please review and tell me what you think.

chapter 1. Love at first grade.

Bpov

Today is my first day of first grade. Im at a new school and i am really scared. I miss my old private school at Florida. I had a lot of friends there. Im now at Forks elementary. My aunt works here and that's all i know about it.

I walk in and meet my aunt May but every other kid calls her coach Swan and she asked me to call her that too. "Hey sweetheart whats your teachers name?" A old, smelly teacher asked me.

I walked backwards trying to get away from a teacher and hit a kid. I turn around and see the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. And his bronze crazy hair. He was talking but i couldn't hear anything he said. "Hello?" He asked. His perfect velvet voice.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hit you. I didn't hear what you said can you repeat that?" I asked. He laughed. He was laughing? Was he making fun of me? I think he saw my expression and panicked.

"I wasn't making fun of you. You just make me laugh. My name is Edward Cullen." I smiled.

"Isabella Swan but everyone calls me Bella. Im in Mrs. Parker's class."

"We'll Bella, you are stuck with me for a year because i also have her!" We both smiled.

"Let's be friends because i don't know anybody here and I'm really scared." I whispered the last part hoping he wouldn't here me. He heard me.

"You don't have to be scared you have me!" Then some other not as cute as Edward but cute kid came behind him.

"If i were you i would be scared." We laughed. "Im Jasper, Edwards favorite brother." Then another kid was behind jasper.

"He's got it all wrong, im Emmett, Edwards all time favorite, smarter, better looking brother." Me and Edward laughed.

"Im moms favorite!" Jasper said and stuck his tongue out.

"And as you are stuck with them for a year, i have them for the rest of my life." Edwards eyes got big.

"There in our class too?" All three nodded.

"We can be the four musketeers, me being the best one." Jasper said looking at Emmett the whole time.

"Oh, this isn't over." Emmett said. "Yes it is." Jasper said.

"Im Bella for you two and we better find mrs. Parker." I told them.

We walked in and all the eyes were on us, we'll the boys. All the girls were staring at them like candy. I looked at Edward to see what his reaction was and he was just looking at me and smiled.

We found seats and we were separated boys and girls and i sat by two really pretty girls one with short black hair and one with long blond hair and to die for looks.

"Hey im Alice and that is my best friend Rosalie!" The one with black hair said.

"Im Bella! Nice to meet you guys!"

"We can all be best friends forever!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah! I have two sets of best friends now! Booyaa!" I said.

"Other best friends? Your cheating on us already? I thought we were good together!" Rosalie said. I laughed.

"Well you see those boys over there?" I pointed at them secretly.

"Don't look now they will think we are talking about them!" I whisper yelled. They looked around then looked at them.

"They are CUTE!" They both said.

"Yeah well i call the middle one." I said talking about Edward.

"I call the honey hair!" Alice said.

"I call the big dark haired one.

"Yeah but they are brothers so if we marry them we can all be sisters!" We started jumping in our seats. "Ok i have a plan." I whispered and we got together in a little circle.

"Ok we get them to sit in that blue circle table to work on these coloring sheets and we get in the pink ones and we sit with them at lunch then they have to love us right?" They smiled and nodded.

"Ok, Alice you go ask mrs. Parker if we can sit at the table while Bella talks to the boys." Rosalie said.

"Why do i have to ask mrs. Parker? And what are you gonna do?" Alice said.

"You have to ask her because you are the brains of the operation and im going to sit here and look pretty." Rosalie told Alice.

"Fine." Alice mumbled. I got up and walked towards Edward, Jasper, and Emmett. Emmett and jasper were coloring really fast like they were in a race. I looked at Edward's drawing and it was really good for a 5 year old. Everything in the lines.

"Hey guys me and my friends were gonna sit at the pink table, do you wanna sit at the blue so we can talk?" Edwards beautiful green eyes looked back at me and i felt a little light headed. Then they all looked at each other then nodded. Plan Mrs. Cullen is working!

"Great. See you later!" I turned around and the girls were already at the pink table and brought my stuff too.

I sat down and looked over at the three boys again and the boys were talking and turned around and looked at all three of us girls. Jasper looking at Alice, Emmett looking at Rosalie, and Edward looking at me. They got there stuff and walked over to us. The girls were smiling and i was staring at Edward. My seat was right behind Edwards so i could turn around and talk to him easily.

I saw Emmett talking to Rosalie and jasper and Alice talking. So i decided to talk to Edward.

"I think they like each other" i giggled.

"Yeah Emmett claims its love at first sight. I believe him, when he looks at her its the same way he looks at his pizza. Nothing is between those two now!" Edward laughed. He has a half smile that will make your heart stop.

"I think its going to be the six musketeers now." I

smiled.

"I like you." Edward said.

"I like you too!" I smiled.

He was looking behind me and at the others and i turned my head around to see. Alice was in Jasper's lap and Rosalie and Emmett were hugging. Plan is working!

"Wanna come over after school?" Edward asked.

"Sure. I would love too!" This was going to be a great year!

At lunch we sat by the boys, as planned. Me in front of Edward, jasper in front of Alice and Rosalie in front of Emmett. I talked to Edward the whole time.

After school i got in the car with Edward, jasper, and Emmett and we went to my house to tell mom where i was at and Edwards mom said they can come over for dinner too!

When we got to Edwards house he grabbed my hand and took me to his room. It was awesome! Decorated like the ocean, it even had little fish hanging from the roof! "I love your room! I wish mine was this cool!"

"Thanks. You should see Jasper's! It's all western!"

"Oh can i go see?"

"Sure lets go!" Jasper's room was across form Edwards. When we walked in, i wanted to die. His room was AWESOME! Had cowboy stuff everywhere and all i could do was stand there with my mouth open.

"Hey eddy wanna get bellie and jazz and play hide and go seek?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, your it! Count to 20."

Edward looked at me and whispered, "follow me." And he ran.

He opened the door to what looked like a closet and grabbed my arm and it was me and him in a little dark room. We were face to face and really close.

"Do you think he will find us?" I asked.

"No hes not that smart." I giggled and i almost fell but Edward caught me by holding my back and when he got me steady again we were alot closer than before. I looked up and i hugged him for no reason.

"I love you bellie." He whispered in my ear. I looked up shocked and tried to say it back. "I lo-" then Emmett opened the door. "Found you! Edwards it!" I looked at Edward and he sighed.

When my parents got here i was coloring with Edward in his room. Dad was yelling at mom again.

"Does momma es fight with your dad too?" I asked Edward using the name i gave his mom.

"No does yours fight alot?" He asked. I nodded and heard my mom yell and Esme slipped in the room with Emmett and jasper.

"Does you parents fight alot, sweety?" I nodded.

"It's not normal?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Oh im sorry baby." She came and hugged me.

"Can i spend the night here?" I asked Esme.

"If its ok with your parents its ok with me." I looked at Edward and smiled.

I ran down stairs and went up so my mom. "Mommy can i spend the night here?" Esme was walking down stairs with the boys and i touched my moms arm and she yelped in pain. I started crying. "Im sorry mommy i didnt mean to hurt you! What happened?" I asked my mom and she looked around and after a minute she answered.

"Mommy hit it doing something." She looked at daddy and he nodded. I looked at momma esme and she wasn't buying it. "Yes you can spend the night tonight honey." I turned around and high fived Edward.

At dinner mom and dad made some mean comments to each other and i met Edwards dad but i call him poppa car. Dad doesn't mind. I know he doesn't because he tells me all the time how much he doesn't want me and wishes i wasn't born after hitting me. Im sure he hits mommy too. After diner i tell my mommy and dad bye. I hug my mom and go to by dad and he whispered in my ear, "don't hug me!" I look at him and nod. I didnt want to cry infront of everybody so i ran where no one could find me, in the closet. I was crying for about 5 minutes when someone opened the door and sat next to me. I didnt look to see who it was but i was sure it was Edward. They start scratching my back and i open my eyes and see poppa car and momma es.

"What happened baby?" Momma es asked me.

"Dad hates me. He beats me and mommy and says really hurtful things. Mommy does drugs and drinks alot but i know she loves me!" I cried on momma es's shoulder. "Can i live here?" I asked them.

"No baby, we would love you too more than anything but you do have a family. We can't just take you away from them." I nodded.

"I don't ever wanna go home." I whispered.

"You have to. Im sorry baby. " I hugged them for a long time then acted asleep because i really didn't want to walk.

Poppa car carried me to Edwards room and laid me on the bed. Edward crawled up to me and gave me a sad look. "Me and my brothers heard everything." He whispered.

After his parents left i sat up. "Im sleepy." I said then i heard a little knock at the door. Jasper and Emmett walked through and hugged me. "Im sorry little bellie." Emmett whispered.

"It's ok. Im used to it."

"You shouldn't be." Jasper said.

"I know. I really tired, can we talk about it tomorrow?" They nodded. Jasper kissed my cheek,and Emmett gave me a hug.

"Night em, night jazz!" They closed the door and Edward laid beside me. "Wanna snuggle? Always makes me feel better." Edward told me. I nodded.

I put my head on his chest and he put his arms around my waist. "I loved you Edward." "I love you too."

"First grade is going to be awesome!"

"Goodnight." "Night"


End file.
